Saying Goodbye
by chickadee3711
Summary: It was just another argument that got blown out of proportion, and now Shizuo feels like shit. Not only that, but he managed to seriously piss off his now ex-boyfriend, Izaya. Way to go, buddy. Shizaya. Just a little drabble to kill time.


Things had been thrown across the room, voices quickly turned raw from yelling, and Izaya had already left a box on Shizuo's doorstep of every gift he'd ever received from the blonde. That last part was what really shook him though. Sure, he and Izaya had broken up a couple times, but they always got back together. Nobody could expect any different from them. They were two strong willed people and expected things to be a certain way. In short, Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara were the definition of an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. So when the taped up cardboard box arrived at his home the morning after their big fight, his heart dropped like a led weight. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to remember what he did so he could attempt to patch things up with informant of Shinjuku.

He went to the flea's apartment after work, that much he was sure of. It was a bad day and he just exuded an aura of irritation. Izaya, being the affectionate lover that he is, decided to verbally poke and prod every metaphorical wound. The words were laced with venom not as caustic as what he would've used a few months ago, but Shizuo was too pissed to be able to tell the difference. He brought a chair up over his head and heaved it at the dark haired man grinning so playfully at him from across the room. The metal framed piece of furniture flew through the air until it connected with its target, albeit the wrong one.

Izaya's precious computer had been turned into a sparking mass of shattered circuit boards. Through the haze of his fury, Shizuo almost feared for his life when he saw the murderous look in Izaya's ruddy brown eyes. The informant whirled on him; whipping out concealed blades and even using shattered fragments of the screen to try and injure Shizuo. Dangerous words were flying just as frequently as sharp objects. During their little lovers' quarrels they tried to stay away from certain words that would cause serious damage to the other's feelings. There was no 'I hate you's, no mentioning of how all Shizuo could do was hurt people with his strength, and there was absolutely no talk of Izaya's childhood. Shizuo broke two of those rules in less than five minutes.

The first thing he did wrong was to call Izaya a failure, and that he understood why the informant's father hated him. He regretted it the minute those words left his lips. Izaya tensed briefly and looked like he was either going to start crying, or stab him repeatedly. He did neither, instead opting to go on a rage-speech while hurling whatever he could at Shizuo.

_"You stupid protozoan! Your entire life is one big failure! And don't you _dare _go mentioning my father, bastard! _Izaya threw a vase at him after that one, and Shizuo made the worst mistake he'd ever made.

_"Yeah, well I hate you!"_

It was a childish response, he knew it, but it was the only thing he could think of to maintain his pride and not have to say that he was sorry. When he saw how genuinely hurt Izaya looked though, he knew he should've just shut his trap.

Very rarely did Izaya show any true emotion. Still, he was only human, and no matter how much he denied it, he could still feel. What really set him apart from other people was that he felt things more passionately. If he was interested in something, he went after it with great vigor. And as Shizuo was quickly learning, if he was hurt, a few words could make him feel like he had been physically slapped.

Izaya was yelling, his voice cracking as he scrambled to find more things to throw at his boyfriend. On the other hand, Shizuo was trying to bed for forgiveness.

_"Get out! Get away from me, I hate you!"_

_ "Izaya, come on let's just talk about-"_

_ "NO! Get out! I fucking hate you! We're done!"_

Shizuo had glared at Izaya before stalking off, clenching and unclenching his fists.

It was a night of firsts for a lot of people. For Shizuo, it was the first time Izaya had truly gotten mad at him. For the rest of Ikebukuro, it was the first time they saw forty men get taken down by a blonde guy in a bartender outfit using only mailbox.

* * *

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck nervously and checked his phone again. Nothing. Izaya hadn't tried to contact him at all. He hung his head with a frustrated groan. That seemed to get Tom's attention.

"Yo Shizuo, something wrong?" he asked, carefully phrasing the question so he didn't set off the ticking time bomb that stood next to him. When he didn't get a response, he tried again. "Did you break up with Izaya again?"

Their relationship was common knowledge to most people now. Shinra was ecstatic when he heard the news while Celty was just mildly amused. She did give Izaya a long-winded lecture about how she'd make his life hell if he did anything to hurt Shizuo, though.

Shizuo fumbled for the right words, not wanting to admit that yes, he and Izaya weren't together. "No, he uhm…got eaten by a lion."

Tom's expression went blank. "A lion ate him."

"Yes."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Well…yeah…I mean, no…"

"Then what happened?"

"He died in a plane crash," Shizuo said, staring awkwardly at his shoes. Tom was about to speak when his eyes widened, looking fearfully at whatever was over Shizuo's right shoulder.

"Oh, so you're telling people I'm dead now? How tactless, Shizu-chan."

His stomach twisted in on itself uncomfortably as he turned around to face a furious Izaya Orihara. The raven had one hand planted firmly on his hip, the other gripping his beloved switchblade tightly.

"Izaya just let me explain-"

"What? Explain that you're lying about what happened? That you'd rather say I died instead of admitting that you made an ass out of yourself?" To emphasize his rage, Izaya let his blade bury itself in Shizuo's side when he finished speaking. His normally auburn eyes shone a dark crimson with pure and unbridled fury. "You're a dick, you know that?!"

Shizuo moaned in pain and tried to pull the knife out of his ribs. "I know, and I'm sorry."

There. He said it. Shizuo said that he was sorry. Now everything could go back to being rainbows and sunshine.

It was stupid to expect that, especially when Izaya was involved. He walked up to his ex and jabbed him in the chest with his slender finger.

"You're sorry? Yeah, because 'sorry' is going to fix my computer! And fix the damage in my apartment! Do you know how much this is going to cost for me?! Then you go and talk about my dad! You insensitive prick!"

If Shizuo hadn't pulled such a risky move in the few seconds that followed that, he probably would've had another blade lodged in his torso. But he had taken Izaya by surprise with the simplest thing in the world: a kiss. He kissed him desperately, biting at his lower lip in that way that made Izaya swoon. His hands held onto the informant's wrists until he was sure he wasn't going to get stabbed then he pulled away. Izaya was flushed, lips parted as his breath came out in short pants, eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't think that this is going to change things. I'm still mad at you, you know."

Shizuo grinned and kissed the crook of Izaya's neck happily. "I know. But I'll make things better I promise."

"Haven't heard that one before," Izaya sighed, still trying to sound angry despite how good it felt to have Shizuo touch him like that.

"I'll do anything, just take me back," Shizuo replied as he nipped gently at the spot just under Izaya's ear, making him cry out a little. The smaller man gripped his shoulders and stood him an arm's length away.

"Sex. Hard and dirty make-up sex. And you're sleeping on the couch for at least a month until you fix my computer."

Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle. "Any other demands?"

"You're buying me ootoro for dinner every Friday until I'm sick of it."

"That's you're favorite food, how could you ever get sick of it?"

Izaya sighed and grabbed the body guard's hand, tugging him in the direction of his apartment. "That's the point. Now hurry up, I have a meeting in two hours and I want that make-up sex _now_."

A smile crossed his face as Shizuo let his boyfriend drag him back to his home. Tom, who had been standing there quietly until now, waved a little bit and called out after them.

"You can take the day off, Shizuo! It's fine!"

* * *

**Haha, I was listening to 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train and somehow thought of this! I kinda like it though, it makes me giggle ^.^ Reviews and comments make my day (I squee every time I get one, seriously.) so please take the time to write me a little somethin'.**

**~Chickadee**


End file.
